Un enemigo llamado L
by Hecatombe
Summary: Una novia despreocupada, feliz, deseosa de que llegue el día de su boda...siendo Bel no podemos prever una espera normal del todo. Un antiguo enemigo, un buscador de venganza y una nueva amenaza.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de autor:

Esto es una secuela, si quieres saber mejor de qué va esto te recomiendo que leas primero mi anterior fic "Un chico llamado L".

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis venido aquí tras leer mi fic anterior. Espero que este también os guste. Sólo os pido un poco de paciencia. Mil gracias por todo! Y que sepáis que no pretendía hacer la secuela pero me disteis tanto apoyo que no he querido parar ni abandonaros (tampoco a Bel) así que por eso también muchas gracias.

Os aviso que es un fic que a veces puede resultar algo denso, ya que son los cruces entre varias historias. Si os gusta el saber el pasado de un personaje concreto al que no se entiende os recomiendo este. El tema es totalmente diferente a los fics a los que uno está acostumbrado, ya que (A diferencia del anterior) apenas hay elementos del Death Note que todos conocemos...pero varios personajes y ambientes sí. Y la otra cosa que tengo que advertir es que en este fic nos veremos envueltos algunas veces en situaciones algo desagradables. Nada en comparación con el otro fic. A ver, tampoco digo que va a ser todo tétrico, horrible y sangriento (para nada), solo que...no esperéis otra historia de amor pastelada ;) Igualmente creo que os va a gustar mucho (confiad en mí, especialmente los que venís del fic anterior y ya me "conocéis")

Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece. Agradezco mucho a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata por su excelente trabajo, sin ellos no estaríais leyendo esto ni yo tampoco lo estaría escribiendo. Espero dar el honor necesario a sus nombres y a sus obras. Sin embargo la trama por completo sí que está sacada de mi imaginación, así como la protagonista y algunos personajes secundarios

Y, bueno, qué más deciros? Pues que espero que disfrutéis mucho y que os entretenga este fic, que llega lleno de sorpresillas...

1-La Novia

-Por favor...no lo hagas

-Tengo que hacerlo

-Estoy cansada, por favor, me voy a desmayar

-Aguanta, sigue contando, así no te desmayas

-No puedo pensar, me duele la garganta, tengo la boca seca

-Venga, así no te duele tanto, cuéntame

-Por favor...solo hoy...déjame solo hoy

-No, no nos vamos de aquí hasta que termine

-No quiero que me siga doliendo-empieza a llorar- Duele mucho. Necesito anestesia, ten compasión, anestésiame

-Así no tiene gracia y sabes que no funciona, venga, deja de llorar y cuenta

-Echo de menos a mi casa- sigue llorando

-Ahora esta es tu casa y no vas a salir de aquí nunca

-Él vendrá a por mí

-A él no le importas, eres un estorbo para él.

-(se queda callada llorando, sollozando silenciosamente)

-Venga, solo serán unos minutos...ahora sigue contándome...

...

-Come un trozo, no te cuesta nada- me dice L señalando el pastel que le hice hace unas horas

-Ya te lo he dicho mil veces. Tengo que adelgazar para la boda y tus pastelitos y tartas y dulces no ayudan mucho...- le contesto

-Vamos, Bel, tú no necesitas adelgazar, estás perfecta como estás- viene con aire cariñoso a mi espalda y me abraza- además así estás más blandita cuando te abrazo eh?- me aprieta la zona bajo el ombligo (la zona que suele estar más blandita) y se ríe cuando yo intento apartarme molesta- Venga, no te enfades, solo no quiero que empieces a hacer tonterías con la comida...

-No es una tontería...es una dieta saludable...basada en alcachofas y batidos verdes de germen de trigo...delicioso- contesto algo enfadada. Por qué no lo entiende?

-Oh, se pone tan mona cuando se enfada...- intenta abrazarme otra vez- pero se pone aún más mona cuando sonríe

-No puedo enfadarme contigo, L- dijo ya rendida sonriendo

-Ah, no?- dice susurrándome a la oreja

-No...- contesto cerrando los ojos

-Entonces no te enfadarás si te hago esto...- coge un puñado de masa de tarta y me lo mete entero en la boca- Come! Come! Traga! Serás blandita para siempre, muajajaja.

-Te vas a enterar...cuando estemos viviendo juntos te quedarás tres meses enteros sin tarta haciendo dieta...- le digo

-Vaya, que miedito me dais tú y tus batidos de germen de trigo...Qué vais a hacer? Hacer que muera del asco tras solo llevar casados tres meses? Venga, acepto el reto...

Solo faltan unos pocos meses para que L y yo por fin nos casemos. Cada día es una espera insoportable. Aún tenemos que resolver varias cosas importantes de la boda y eso nos mantiene ocupados. La verdad es que no puedo esperar para que llegue el gran día.

De repente alguien me llama por teléfono. Es Bry, mi hermana

-Bel: Amy, Mamá y yo vamos en seguida a buscarte para ir a elegir el vestido...estás nerviosa?- dice al otro lado de la línea

-Sí, estoy que no puedo con los nervios, os espero aquí.

Cuando llegan me despido de L y me subo en el coche. Vamos las cuatro a la tienda de una amiga de Bry, que al parecer es dueña de una de las tiendas de vestidos de novias más importantes de todo el Reino Unido. Cuando llegamos nos presentamos

-Hola, soy Stevie, encantada, tú debes ser la novia- dice dándome un apretón de manos

-Exactamente, soy Bel, encantada- le digo

-A ver si tienes algo para ella...la pobre...ya habíamos pensado que su vida se basaría en una eterna compañía de siete gatos...pero ya ves, Stevie, el anillo ya lo tiene- dice Bry. Nunca ha dejado de hacerme esas bromas acerca del amor y, bueno, yo siempre he tenido que fingir que me da igual

-Bueno, Bel, tus hermanas me han contado muchas cosas sobre ti...y creo que tengo el vestido perfecto. Quieres venir a echar un vistazo? Si no te gusta hay muchos otros modelos para elegir- me dice Stevie con una sonrisa

-Venga, vayamos...- le digo y le sigo por un pasillo con montones de vestidos a ambos lados del mismo. De repente se para y saca de un rincón un vestido envuelto en un saco enorme transparente

-Ten, ve a probártelo ahí- dice señalando el probador. Me dirijo nerviosa y me pruebo el enorme vestido. Tardo mucho, tanto pliegue y tanta tela me están empezando a poner algo nerviosa. Finalmente consigo ponérmelo.

Me dirijo hacia donde están las chicas esperándome. Cuando llego sueltan una exclamación de sorpresa y sonríen llevándose las manos a la boca. Stevie me ayuda y me miro al espejo.

Al principio me cuesta creer que soy yo la del reflejo. El vestido es simplemente perfecto...es sencillo pero a la vez tiene su brillo...Mi madre se echa a llorar

-Oh, Mamá, no llores- voy a abrazarla y ella solo sigue llorando y dándome palmaditas en la espalda.

-Wow, Bel, estás impresionante- dice Amy. Bry solamente asiente

-Sabría que les encantaría...Entonces...Es este el vestido?- pregunta Stevie

-Este es el perfecto- contesto sonriente

...

Después de todo esto tengo que volver a trabajar. Sigo trabajando en Wammy's House pero he conseguido alquilar un apartamento hasta que L y yo nos vayamos a vivir juntos. La verdad es que echo mucho de menos a los niños, especialmente a Mello, Matt y Near, pero ellos se consideran ya demasiado mayores...

-Buenos días, Arnold- saludo al señor que se ocupa del jardín y de arreglar las cosas que se rompen o dejan de funcionar en la enorme casa

-Buenos días, señorita, le están esperando- dice con una sonrisa

...

Tras estar cuidando de los chicos vuelvo a casa cansada. De repente recibo una llamada

-Diga?- pregunto

-Si no hace lo que le digo mañana explotará la Wammy's House en mil pedazos...con todos los niños dentro- dice una voz masculina

-Qué?!...qué quieres?! Quién eres?!- digo alterada

-Solamente haz lo que te diga...mañana recibirás una llamada mía. Allí te diré qué tienes que hacer. Y no se te ocurra decírselo a nadie. Vigilamos tus pasos y hemos puesto micros y cámaras por toda tu casa...haz algo sospechoso y volaré la casa...hasta mañana

Cuelga. No me puedo creer qué acabo de oír...Quien era? Qué quería? No me suena de nada su voz...tengo miedo. Se me hiela la sangre. Tengo que afrontar esto sola...si le cuento a L algo se darán cuenta y explotarán Wammy's House...Tengo que encontrar una forma indirecta de contárselo a L

Y ahora...Qué voy a hacer?


	2. Entretien téléphonique

Hola mis más estimados lectores

No he muerto

Pero he decidido resurgir de las sombras

No me he olvidado de vosotros

Hecatombe sigue a las andadas

2-Entretien téléphonique

-Ves? No ha sido para tanto...

*no contesta*

-Estás inconsciente? Oh vaya, al parecer tal vez sí que me haya pasado un poco...Qué más da? Cuando despiertes sabremos si ha funcionado.

-Hay...monstruos en el armario- dice finalmente la que parecía inconsciente medio dormida como en sueños

-Qué dices? Estúpida...Cuántos años tienes? Bah, descansa mientras puedes

*sigue inconsciente*

...

Esa tarde procuro calmarme en casa. Noto como si estuviera siendo observada. Intento actuar con normalidad pero estoy tan nerviosa que no dejo de moverme y apenas puedo pensar.

Llaman a la puerta y voy a abrir corriendo

-Has venido- abrazo a L mientras diviso una minúscula cámara en la esquina de la puerta. Eso quiere decir que es verdad que me están espiando

-Pues claro...te noto algo tensa...pero no te preocupes...tengo una noticia- me dice. Pongo cara de sorprendida

-En serio?! Cuál?!

-He pensado en volver a trabajar- eso sí que es una sorpresa- Qué te parece?

-Me parece una idea genial, cariño, mientras estés contento con tu decisión- le digo sonriendo

-Y lo mejor...tendré un trabajo que me permita pasar tiempo contigo y estar presente- qué ideal...ha pensado en mí, ha pensado en lo que será mejor para mí.

-Oh, qué bien, muchas gracias!- le abrazo- Y ya has pensado qué puesto de trabajo ejercerás?

-Bueno...la verdad es que no, tengo que pensarlo- dice encogiéndose de hombros

-Tienes que hacer algo que te guste...-le digo- Lo que más feliz te haga

-En serio crees que debería hacerlo?- pregunta desconcertado

-Pues claro, todos siempre tenemos algo que deseamos hacer...tú ya has trabajado más que suficiente...ahora puedes dedicarte a algo que te guste

-La verdad, Bel, es que...me gusta la investigación, el ser detective, es lo mío y me encanta. Claro que esta vez no lo haré a gran escala, sino solamente como detective privado y no destacaré tanto. Así aseguro nuestra protección, tengo más tiempo para los dos y sigo haciendo lo que me gusta...

-Me parece estupendo! Además aún tienes los nombres de Coil y Deneuve, no? Mientras tu vida laboral no interfiera en la vida familiar todo perfecto...-digo abrazándole.

-Me alegra que te haya parecido bien- sonríe- Y, bueno...tú? A qué te dedicarías si no fueras doctora?

-De verdad quieres saberlo?- pregunto

-Pues claro! Venga, cuenta, cuenta- dice impaciente

-Sería actriz...- veo cómo L sonríe como si no pudiera evitar la risa- No te rías...es en serio

-Algún día tendré que verte en acción- dice ahora sin aguantar la risa.

Algún día, L? Ay, pobre ignorante, no se da cuenta de todas las veces que me he hecho la enferma para no ir con él de recados, o todas las caras de satisfacción fingida que pongo cuando me hace sus "exquisitos" canelones con espinacas...

Y bueno la tarde nos la pasamos así hablando de temas sin importancia. Yo intentando fingir que no me pasa nada pero sin poder evitar estar todo el rato pensando en la gente que me está espiando...

-Bueno, Bel, ya se me hace tarde, te veo cansada. Nos vemos mañana?

-Sí, perfecto- nos abrazamos y veo cómo se va mientras le cierro la puerta. No me ha dado tiempo a pensar en nada que pueda hacerle entender de forma indirecta toda la situación en la que estoy metida.

Pero aún hay algo que puedo hacer por si algo malo me pasara...me pongo a escribir en un pequeño trozo de papel que meto en un sobre. Por suerte creo que las cámaras no tienen zoom y no pueden leer lo que pongo. Cuando termino me meto el sobre en el bolso y me voy a dormir...

...

Ya ha amanecido y el día pasa lentamente arrastrándose por las horas. Apenas he podido dormir. Cuando llega el momento me voy a trabajar esperando impacientemente la llamada. Llego y veo a Arnold otra vez

-Buenos días, Arnold- digo

-Buenos días, señorita, hoy ha venido temprano- dice extrañado

-Sí, es que no podía quedarme en casa, y así paso más tiempo con los niños...- le contesto y entro en la casa.

Tras estar un rato jugando con los chicos recibo una llamada de un número desconocido. En seguida contesto

-Diga?- pregunto

-Ve al último piso...-dice la voz que me llamó ayer.

Me dirijo al piso más alto subiendo lentamente las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido. Cuando llego me dice

-Ya estás? Ahora ve hacia el pasillo de la derecha y llega hasta el final. Ahí hay una habitación.- me dirijo hacia el pasillo de la derecha y lo cruzo pero al final no veo ninguna habitación. Y si me he equivocado?

-No hay ninguna habitación aquí...-digo desconcertada

-Mira bien- me responde la voz. Tardo unos segundos y miro la pared hasta que encuentro un pequeño agujero. Meto el dedo y veo cómo el papel que cubre La pared se empieza a desprender si hago fuerza. Así que tiro lo más fuerte que puedo y arranco todo el papel.

Aparece una puerta blanca ante mí. La habitación. Cómo es que hay una habitación aquí? Por qué la tienen escondida? Hay algún secreto del que no me he enterado?

-Ya está, la he encontrado- digo

-Lo sé. Ahora abre la puerta y entra- me dice

Abro poco a poco la puerta y veo una habitación totalmente abandonada. Era la habitación de una niña. La cama tiene aún sus sábanas rosadas y las paredes están llenas de dibujos extraños, llenos de patrones y coloridos...hay dibujos en todas partes excepto en un armario en la esquina...

-Ya estoy dentro, ahora qué hago?- pregunto

-Ve al armario y ábrelo- me dirijo al armario lentamente y lo abro. Contemplo sorprendida que el interior del armario sí que está lleno de dibujos, pero son dibujos diferentes...son dibujos muy extraños de...monstruos, vampiros y seres aterradores. Discretamente abro el bolso, cojo el sobre con el papelito que escribí y la pongo en una esquina del armario escondida. También veo la enorme bomba llena de luces y cables y con un temporizador al que le faltan 15 minutos para acabar en 0

-Aquí está la bomba...ahora dime qué tengo que hacer para desactivarla- digo firme y amenazante

-Abre la tapa negra y verás más cables de colores. Corta el morado y luego el plateado con rayas rojas- hago lo que él me dice. Finalmente el temporizador se para

-Ya está- digo aliviada limpiándome el sudor de la frente

-Aún falta algo- dice misteriosamente- No creerás que te habré hecho hacer esto sin motivo alguno, no?

-Qué quieres? Dinero? Te puedo dar lo que tenga, pero por favor no le hagas nada a nadie de Wammy's House- digo impaciente

-No, no quiero dinero, tal vez quiera algo más...vivo

De repente me cuelga, me doy la vuelta y veo a Arnold, el manitas, con una mirada sombría clavada en mí, un saco y una barra de hierro.

-Buenas noches, señorita...- sujeta la barra de hierro firmemente y me pega con fuerza en la cabeza.

Simplemente caigo inconsciente...

...

PDV de L

Me dirijo a casa de Bel.

Ayer estaba muy rara y tensa...algo debe estar pasando. Espero que ya se haya solucionado.

Qué debe estar pasando? Y si...ya no quiere estar conmigo?...Rechazo ese pensamiento de inmediato...es imposible. No sé por qué me preocupo tanto...tal vez solo tuviera un mal día.

Llego a su puerta y llamo.

No viene nadie a abrirme la puerta.

No contesta nadie. La casa parece vacía tras la puerta.

Le llamo al móvil

-Bel yo...

-"Hola, soy Bel, por el momento no puedo contestar. Llámame más tarde o deja un mensaje, vale?" "PIIIIIII"

-Bel, dónde estas? Llámame en cuanto oigas este mensaje.

Pero qué ha pasado. No debo alterarme. A lo mejor está aún en Wammy's House...probablemente...le encanta estar allí...no me debo preocupar por ahora. Mañana temprano volveré

...

Debeis estar pensando..."Hecatombe eres una hija de...una tia muy sutil" y...lo sé pero que sepais que no me he olvidado de vosotros, mis queridos lectores, no os he abandonado. Un beso fuerte y estoy muy contenta de volver a contactaros. Un beso y hasta la proxima


End file.
